To provide space for the housing of patas and cynomolgus monkeys as well as their feeding and care, and provide technical assistance in the form of carcinogen or promoter administration to animals, monitoring of animals, administration of medication where appropriate, maintenance of records and assistance in performing surgical and necropsy procedures.